Forseen
by xBRiTTANYNiCOLE
Summary: Just as quickly as he said it, he nearly wished he hadn’t as he and Motoki heard an earth shattering scream. Mamoru jolted out of his seat and ran outside, suddenly thinking his lunch was going to come back up at the scene before him.
1. Chapter 1

Discaimer: Yah.. I own nothing other than myself and the daughter I pushed out of my own body. That's about it. Actually, I think I have some pennies laying around somewhere. ::Glances around.:: Hmm well. Then point is to NOT sue me, as I have nothing to give. Sound good? Great!

Author's Note: Okay. I never really like that the Scouts were on 14, and that Usagi and Darien were supposed to have a romantic relationship with her being 14, and him being in COLLEGE. Too weird for me. SO. She's 15. This is before she is discovered to be Princess. Basically it's season 1. Alright well, that's it. Not a big change, I don't suppose. Oh, and I just picked the year I was born for her birth year, and went from there. Also, I hoped I got all the names right, such as her mom.. and the Odango Atama. I'm used to Meatball Head.. anyways. That's all. Okay? Good! Go read now!

KEY:  
"Talking."  
'Thinking.'  
_Dream.  
_**Emphasis/**EMPHASIS.

Summary: Just as quickly as he said it, he nearly wished he hadn't as he and Motoki heard an earth shattering scream. Mamoru jolted out of his seat and ran outside, suddenly thinking his lunch was going to come back up at the scene before him.

**Forseen**

_"Life is a road full of many paths and dead ends, my child. There are an endless number of paths to be taken. But be warned: In a moment, one decision can change everything. You must be ready. It is your duty, Sailor Moon, to protect the Earth. You must honor that duty at all costs, or it could mean your life."_

_The blackness disappeared to reveal something that instilled fear in Usagi's heart. She slowly walked towards her omen, and carefully read the words:_

_Usagi __Tsukino  
__June 30, 1989 – March 3, 2005  
__Sailor Moon  
__Champion of Love and Justice  
__Daughter  
__Friend  
__"__Usako__"  
__RIP_

_Usagi__ gasped and stumbled backwards. She fell to the ground and landed on her butt with a small 'thud!' leaning back on her hands. She scrambled away as fast as she could, her heart beating so fast she thought it would beat out of her chest. __'A-a tombstone?!__With my name on it?'__ She thought. 'This can't be!__ I-I can't __. I'm Sailor Moon.. __I..'__ Her eyes were wide and her face was pale. She let out an anguished scream._

Ikuko rushed into her daughter's room when she heard the scream. "Usagi!" She shook her daughter's shoulders. "Usagi! Wake up!"

Usagi jolted awake and stared up at her mother. Ikuko was frightened at the look in Usagi's eyes. It was a mixture of fear, sorrow, pain, and.. death.

"Mom?" Ikuko nodded. "What's wrong, honey? What happened?" Usagi shook her head and sat up. "I-it's nothing. I um.. it was a bad dream. Mom, I need to change clothes. I don't really wanna talk about it."

Ikuko was slightly hurt by her daughter's actions, but stood up from her kneeled position by the bed. "Okay, honey. I'm here if you need me." Usagi nodded and got out of bed, digging her not-so-organized drawers for some clean pajamas. Ikuko watched her daughter for a moment before turning and leaving the room. Usagi stiffened as she heard her mother shutting the door, and at the sound of the click, let out a muffled sob. She stood in her position, her face buried in the clothes she held in her hands. After a moment, she stopped crying and began to change clothes. "Get a grip, Usagi. It's just a dream." Her hands were shaky and she found herself unable to button her shirt. She grumbled and took it off before grabbing a simple t-shirt and tossed it on over her head. "There.." She sighed as she crawled back in bed. The image of her tombstone haunted her. The date flashed in her mind over and over. "March 3, 2005.." She mumbled softly. "That's in a month.." She began to think about how people would remember her. What would they remember her for? Her odangos? Her bad grades? How clumsy she was? How much of a crybaby she was? NO! "Usagi, stop it! You are NOT going to die. So just stop." The thought of death scared her, but what scared her the most was how people were going to remember her. She didn't want to be known as Odango Atama: The clutzy crybaby who failed in school. Usagi shook her head quickly and rolled over. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Usagi groaned as the stupid beeping noise got louder and louder. Her hand shot out from underneath the blankets and slammed down on the alarm clock. She groaned and slowly pushed herself up. She looked over at the alarm clock which blared "7:15" in bright red numbers. She grunted and fell back to the bed. "I can't get up this early. This is insane." Her muffled voice spoke from the pillow her face was buried in.

What seemed like seconds later, Ikuko was in Usagi's room yanking the blankets off her daughter's bed. "USAGI TSUKINO. GET UP NOW! YOU'RE LATE!" Usagi shot straight up with a yelp. "IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD!" She curled up in the fetus position. Ikuko rolled her eyes. "Usagi. It's 8:00. You have 15 to gets ready and get your butt to school or else you get ANOTHER detention. NOW LET'S GO."

"8:00!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Usagi bolted from her bed to the bathroom, trying to brush her hair and her teeth simultaneously. She'd actually become quite skilled at this task, as she did it nearly 6 days a week. She washed her mouth out of the left over toothpaste and quickly styled her hair to it's usual odangos. She rushed back into her bedroom, glancing at the clock. "Oh no.. 8:05.. I'm never gonna make it!" She grabbed her uniform and put it on quickly, followed by socks and shoes. She was about to run out the door when her mother stopped her. "I expect your test back today, Usagi. All I have to say right now is if it's anything lower than a B, don't come home anytime soon." Usagi's jaw dropped at her mother's words. "Mom! Are you serious? That's ridiculous. I'm not smart, Mom. Why can't you just accept me for me?!" Tears welled in her eyes as she ran down the stairs and out the door. She didn't even bother sprinting towards her school. She knew she failed her last test; getting detention just wasted time til she went home since she couldn't go home right away anyways. She sniffed, using the hand not holding her bookbag to wipe the tears from her eyes. She didn't WANT to cry, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. It hurt her that her own mother didn't accept her for who she really was. "I'm not smart. I'm not like the other girls. Ami is so smart. Rei is so strong and brave.. Mina is a gorgeous.. Makota is such a good cook.." Usagi's stomach growled at this. "I didn't even eat breakfast. How stupid can I get? Sometimes I just want to run a- OOF!"

Usagi had run straight into Mamoru Chiba's chest, which actually hurt her nose due to his nicely sculpted body. "Geeze, Odango Atama. Do you EVER watch where you're going?" Usagi just shrugged and stared at the ground. "Sorry Mamoru.." She mumbled and continue to walk towards school, trudging her feet. Mamoru watched the bunny walk away, concern evident in his face. "What's wrong with her..?" He wasn't sure why, but he had a really bad feeling about her.

Usagi walked through the classroom door. She heard several classmates groan and begin to whisper as she walked past. She heard Mrs. Haruna begin to tell her she had detention, but Usagi nodded and said, "I know, Mrs. Haruna. Detention this afternoon." Her voice was barely audible. She slid into her seat and stared at the board Mrs. Haruna was writing on. The classroom seemed to sit at a silence due to Usagi's actions, but within a moment's time, everything was back on track. Usagi found herself dozing off and did everything she could to stay awake, but to no avail.

_She was back at the graveyard. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked slowly to the spot where she knew her tombstone was. It saddened her that there were no flowers on her tombstone. Did no one care? Tears stung the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away. "No. I won't cry. If that's how everyone feels, __then__ fine." She turned and walked away. __"FINE!"_

"FINE!" Usagi yelled in her sleep, disrupting class.

"MISS USAGI!" Mrs. Haruna shouted. Usagi's eyes snapped open. "W-wha?"

Mrs. Haruna looked quite irritated. Usagi looked around and saw her classmates all scowling at her. "I.. um." She looked down sheepishly. "That's detention today AND tomorrow, Usagi." Mrs. Haruna said with an edge in her voice as she handed over Usagi's test which had red marker all over it. Usagi only nodded and looked at the paper. 'A 40.. go figure.'

The school day was finally over. Usagi stayed for her hour detention, doing everything in her power to stay awake and stop the growls erupting from her stomach. Once over, she left the school quickly, grumbling to herself about needing food from the arcade.

Usagi couldn't shake off the dreams she had. She couldn't really be facing death.. could she? Luna said she had a destiny ahead of her of being Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice. So why was she having these dreams?

Lost in thought, she found her way to the arcade, but not without running into her favorite baka for the second time that day. She fell to the ground and groaned in pain as her bottom hit the concrete. "I'm sorry.." She mumbled.

"You just can't stay away from me, can you?" Mamoru Chiba grinned his pearly whites at the ball of blonde hair and ivory skin on the ground in front of him. Usagi said nothing; everything hurt and she just wanted to cry. She slowly stood up and dusted her skirt off. "Yeah, Mamoru.. I guess I can't.." She walked past him and through the arcade doors. She saw her fellow scouts in the corner booth, all of them looking up with a scowl at her. She sighed and walked over to the booth, not bothering to sit down. "Sorry guys, I was late and got-"

"Detention, we know." Rei said sharply. "It's a bit pathetic, ya know. I don't think you've ever been on time for school. Seriously, Usagi, get a grip! You stumble all the time, you're failing in school, and you can't even protect yourself in battle. What kind of leader are you?"

Usagi's eyes widened. She felt tears welling up, and did nothing to stop them from falling. "Do.. do you all feel this way?" Usagi watched in near horror as the girls all nodded their heads in agreement. She choked back a sob. "So.. so then.." She struggled to talk as her voice cracked. "Fine then. I understand. I'm sorry I ever troubled you.." Usagi turned and ran out of the arcade, her hunger and exhaustion no longer seeming to be a problem.

Mamoru felt troubled as he watched Usagi and her friends argue. He couldn't hear what was said. All he saw was Rei getting angry and the other girls agreeing, then Usagi ran away crying.

"Hey Motoki?" Motoki looked up from his spot behind the bar. "Hmm?"

Mamoru watched as the other girls left, giggling at each other as if nothing happened. "Have you noticed something wrong with Odango Atama?" Motoki shrugged. "Not really. I haven't seen her today though.. why?"

"She was just here. But she left crying.."

Motoki perked up. "I guess I was busy cleaning and didn't see her come in.. I'm used to her chipper voice letting me know she's here. Why was she crying?"

Mamoru shrugged. "No idea.. and I hate to admit it, but I'm a bit worried. She was really out of this morning, and then now.." He shook his head. "I just have a bad feeling."

Just as quickly as he said it, he nearly wished he hadn't as he and Motoki heard an earth shattering scream. Mamoru jolted out of his seat and ran outside, suddenly thinking his lunch was going to come back up at the scene before him.

- You want more chapters? I want more reviews. Simple trade, really.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was so excited to get reviews! I'm glad that some of you are predicting what's going to happen. It helps me a bit, as well, since I don't have chapters previously written. I'm thinking it up as I go! Well, this next one is much shorter than the last, but it has more story/action, I think. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mmm.. Nope.. don't own anything.. I wish I did though so I could be rich and get Sailor Moon back on the air.. and NOT by DIC either. :)

KEY:  
"Talking."  
'Thinking.'  
_Dream/Vision.  
_**Emphasis/**EMPHASIS.

Summary: Just as quickly as he said it, he nearly wished he hadn't as he and Motoki heard an earth shattering scream. Mamoru jolted out of his seat and ran outside, suddenly thinking his lunch was going to come back up at the scene before him.

**Forseen**

Mamoru jolted out of his seat and ran outside, suddenly thinking his lunch was going to come back up at the scene before him.

There stood Usagi, in the arms of another man, blood seeping onto her shirt from her stomach, a knife held at her throat. Mamoru noticed how pale she had become, which was saying a lot considering Usagi is typically paler than most.

"Hello, my little bunny." The man said in a raspy voice. "I've been searching for you for a long time." Usagi's vision was blurred by tears. She was in so much pain; she felt dizzy and nauseated. "W-Who.. are you?" She managed to get out, but not without another cry of pain as he tightened his grip around her arm which was twisted behind her back.

Mamoru analyzed the situation, trying to determine the next best move. He began to think maybe he could just tackle the guy, and then beat the ever living crap out of him. His thoughts quickly vanished as the guy spoke up. "Nobody move, or the bunny gets hurt." Usagi let out a sob. She reached one of her hands up to her stomach, feeling the blood. 'I'm gonna die..' she thought. 'I'm really going to die..'

The man began to back away from the crowd that had gathered around, including Tokyo police, dragging Usagi with him. He leaned down and spoke harshly in her ear so that no one else would hear. "I'm surprised you don't remember my voice, Sailor Moon." Usagi's eyes widened as she gasped. The man laughed. "Yes, I know who you are."

"Please.." She begged. "Let me go. I'll give you whatever you want. Please just let me go!"

"SHUT UP!" The man twisted her arm even more and Usagi screamed at the excruciating pain.

Mamoru couldn't take it anymore. The man had begun to walk away with Usagi, and Mamoru worried about the amount of blood she was losing. He felt sickened at the thought of what else the man would do and could do if he wanted once he got away. Mamoru suddenly took off running away from the scene. 'They can't hurt Usako..'

Motoki yelled after Mamoru, but Mamoru was eventually out of sight. "Where in the Hell could he be going?!" Motoki looked at Usagi like a little sister, and Mamoru was his best friend. He knew the seemingly cold-hearted man had feelings towards Usagi. Maybe he didn't love her, but he certainly cared for her in a way he didn't care for other girls or other people in general.

Mamoru heard Motoki yelling for him, but he had no time to stop and listen to his friend. He had to become Tuxedo Kamen, and fast. He sprinted down what appeared to be an empty alley and looked around cautiously to ensure he was alone. With no one in sight, Mamoru took out a rose.

Across town at Rei's shrine, the 4 inner scouts sat around the table doing homework. No one said a word, but it obvious something was bothering them all. Ami was the first to speak up. "You guys.. I've got a really bad feeling. I hope Usagi is alright.. I couldn't imagine if something happened to her.." She trailed off, trying to push away any visions of the sweet Usagi getting hurt.

Mina nodded. "Me too. I didn't want to be so harsh, but Usagi HAS to grow up. I know I'm not perfect either, but she's just so irresponsible sometimes. Although, Rei, you did get a bit out of hand." Rei turned her nose up at Mina with her arms crossed. "No, I didn't. Usagi is an immature crybaby that needs to learn a lesson or two!" Makota looked at Rei, concerned. "Rei, we've all got a bad feeling about Usagi. You can't tell me you don't feel something, too." Rei lowered her arms and looked at the 3 concerned faces around her. There was no denying it; something ominous was in the air. Rei stood up quickly. "I'll be back." She turned and left the room without another word heading for the fire room. She walked in the room and sighed. She did feel bad for being so harsh to Usagi, but she felt it was the only way for Usagi to understand that she is supposed to be a leader. Rei knelt before the fire. 'Yeah, I am jealous that she is the leader and not me. She just doesn't seem to be cut out for the job..' Rei closed her eyes and took in a breath. Raising her hands, she began to mumble incoherent words, making different hand motions with each word. Then the vision came.

_Down at the arcade, the abductor made his speech. "I'm taking this girl with me. No one is to follow me. No one is to stop me." He laughed. "Well, try to stop me. One wrong move, and she dies. Do I make myself clear?" A policeman held his gun steady at the man. "We will you give you whatever it is you want, just let the girl go. She needs medical attention." Usagi whimpered. She was growing dizzier by the second._

Rei's eyes snapped open and she ran out of the fire room to where the girls were. "Usagi's in trouble!" The girls jumped up quickly, each prepared to transform. "What's wrong?!" Makota asked. "No time. She needs us now."

'Please, God, don't let me die.. I'm not ready to die..' Usagi blinked back several tears. 'No. I am not a crybaby like Rei said. I'm not.. immature.. I'll show them.. oh, if only I could transform..' She had seriously considered exposing herself for the sake of her life, but she feared what the others would think. Exposing herself meant exposing them as well. Luna told her she mustn't do anything that could reveal who she was. Her arm was in so much pain she could hardly move any body part, thus making it very complicated for her to move her free arm up. "She won't need any medical attention when I'm done with her." He said viciously. "Dead people don't need medicine." This scared Usagi to the point of fighting back, and that's just what she did. She jammed her free elbow as hard as she could into the man's stomach, but it barely did anything. "You little bitch!" He turned her around and kneed her in the stomach where he had previously cut her. Usagi felt like she was going to hurl from all the pain. She fell forward clutching her stomach. The man caught her and turned her around again to face the crowd. "Do it again and I will kill you right now." Usagi stiffened. Her vision was going in and out. The last thing she remembered was seeing a red rose, hearing gun shots, and Motoki yelling her name.

- Okay so this was a lot shorter, I know. I have a general idea where I want the story to go, I just have to get details and write more to get it there, ya know? So yeah. Well, there ya go. You want another chapter? I want reviews! Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gah, do I really have to do this EVERY chapter? This gets old. It makes me feel pretty poor. Lol I'm jk.. sort of. Chloe basically makes me spend alllll my money on her, being that she's a toddler and all.. Oh well, I love her anyways!

AN: You guys are **fantastic!** No joke! I love every single one of you that has reviewed! I tried to reply to everyone individually, but some people left anonymous reviews, therefore leaving me incapable of responding. However, I still love you! I absolutely love reviews; it makes me wanna write faster! Hint hint Haha. Well here is your next chapter guys! It's a bit longer than chapter 2. I'm not sure if it's as long as Chapter 1, but we'll see! I also don't think it has quite a 'BIG' impact[in the words of Aleric, my lovely reviewer as Chapter 2, but that's for you to decide! Enjoy!

KEY:  
"Talking."  
'Thinking.'  
_Dream/Vision/Flashback.  
_**Emphasis/**EMPHASIS.

Summary: Just as quickly as he said it, he nearly wished he hadn't as he and Motoki heard an earth shattering scream. Mamoru jolted out of his seat and ran outside, suddenly thinking his lunch was going to come back up at the scene before him.

**Forseen**

'I hate hospitals.' Mamoru thought to himself as listened to the repetitive beeping from the machine next to him. His hair was a complete mess, he had dark circles around his eyes, and his clothes were wrinkled and looked dirty. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and that was the truth.

He replayed the scene in his head over and over since it happened. It all seemed like a dream now, but the evidence before him proved it to be all too real. Usagi layed in a bed with white sheets covering her nonambulatory body. Her hair was no longer in its usual odangos, but hung loosely around her, some of it falling off the bed and nearly touched the floor. Her skin was so ghostly pale Mamoru thought he could see straight through it. His heart ached when he looked at the sight before him, but he never left her side. He buried his face in his hands as the memory flooded his mind.

_He leaped from building top to building top until he reached his destination: __Usagi__ and her captor. Anger filled his entire being as he watched the man bring his knee to meet __Usagi's__ stomach. Mamoru, now dressed as Tuxedo __Kamen__, wanted to torture the man. He began to think of all the harmful things he could do, but shook the thoughts away in order to focus on saving __Usagi__. 'Don't worry __Usako__. I'll save you.' He stopped only for a moment to realize that was the second time he'd called her __Usako__, but he knew there was no denying how he felt about her. He jumped down to the ground in time to hear the man growl, "Do it again and I will kill you right now." Tuxedo __Kamen__ took the opportunity to throw his trusty rose__, which sliced the man's shoulder causing him to let go of __Usagi__ with a shout of pain. This action resulted in the nearest policeman to shoot his gun, whether from nerves or because he felt it was right. Either way, he missed his target and instead hit the tree that Tuxedo __Kamen__ was hiding behind. Motoki shouted __Usagi's__ name at the sound of gunshot, fearing that the bullet would strike her instead of its intentional target. Tuxedo __Kamen__ watched as __Usagi__ fell forward, clearly unconscious. He rushed forward and caught her __in the brink of time. The man held his shoulder, a smirk on his face. "__Ahh, __how__ wonderful to see you, Tuxedo __Kamen__. Come to save your little Sailor Scout yet again?" Tuxedo __Kamen__ stared at the man, confusion evident in his face. "Oh, I see. You don't know? __Haha.__ The little bunny you hold in your hands now is the one and only Sailor Moon." Tuxedo __Kamen__ looked down at __Usagi__. 'She's Sailor Moon?' _

_"Tuxedo __Kamen!__ How is s__he?" Sailor Mars and her friends had finally showed up. Tuxedo __Kamen__ picked __Usagi__ up, cradling her in his arms. "I'm not sure; she's unconscious. She needs medical attention now." Mars nodded and turned toward the man kneeling on the ground. "Who are you?!" He just laughed. "I am quite surprised none of you seem to recognize who I am behind this silly cover up." Sailor Venus's eyes widened. __"Malachite!"__ An evil smile crossed his face. __"Ding, ding, ding.__ We have a winner!" With that, a bright light surrounded him, and his previous attire was replaced by that of Malachite. The Scouts circled him, all in battle stance. "Why are you after __Usagi__, you creep?" Sailor Jupiter asked. Malachite levitated __into the air. "Why wouldn't I be after Sailor Moon?" Malachite's hand shot up to his shoulder, his wound still bleeding out. "__Ahh__, well, it doesn't matter now. She's been injured enough. Now I know who she is, and soon I will know every single on of you. Don't worry; I __be back." After his speech, he disappeared. Sailor Jupiter cursed and kicked the tree before running to __Usagi's__ side with the rest of the Scouts._

_Suddenly, an entire crowd of what appeared to be Sailor Moon fans and reporters swarmed around the Scouts and Tuxedo __Kamen__ who still holding __Usagi__. "Is it true? This girl is really Sailor Moon?!" A microphone was shoved in Tuxedo __Kamen's__ face. He snarled at the reporter and turned to walk away, only to be confronted by a different reporter. "Come on, Tuxedo __Kamen__." A rather attractive woman said, leaning forward to show some cleavage. "You won't regret giving me what information you know. So tell me. Is she REALLY Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars took the opportunity to butt in. "HEY! Back off already! Can't you see this girl is in urgent need of treatment? She's bleeding to death, you __freakin__' morons. Now get out of the way!" The crowd came to a sudden silence and quietly parted, leaving an aisle for Tuxedo __Kamen__ to leave. The Scouts followed him, Sailor Venus staying behind to try to clean up the mess._

_"No, that girl is not Sailor Moon. She was mistaken due to um.. __Her hairstyle.__ Yeah. She's a big fan of Sailor Moon and styled her hair the same way. __So yeah.__ Okay, well.. __um.. __Any questions for the lovely Sailor V!?"__ She struck a pose with a bright smile and her signature V symbol with her fingers. "VENUS!" She stopped posing just as quickly as she started at the sound of Mercury's voice. __"__Gotta__ run!"_

_Tuxedo __Kamen__ took off running towards the hospital, thanking whatever God was watching that it wasn't __but a mile away. He stopped in an alley just next door to the hospital__, forgetting the Scouts__ were following, to __detransform__. "Tuxedo __Kamen__, what are you doing?!" He turned around. __" I__ need to __detransform__.." Everyone looked at one another rather awkwardly. "So, __you__ know who she is then?" Sailor Mercury asked. Tuxedo __Kamen__ only nodded. "Which means that you all are probably her friends she sits with at the arcade when you don't make her run away crying, then leave without a second thought to it." He snapped, glaring at the girls. This caused them all to look down or look away, ashamed of their earlier behavior. "It was for a good re-"_

_"Save your excuses. I'm going to __detransform__ and take her to the hospital before she dies." Not caring anymore that they knew who he was, he closed his eyes and __detransformed__. The girls did the same, but were shocked when they realized just who Tuxedo __Kamen__ really was. __"M-Mamoru?!"__Rei__ chocked out. __"No way!"__Makota__ was shocked. "This is too crazy!" Mina blurted. Ami, being the reasonable one, spoke up. "Guys, gawk all you want later. __Usagi__ really needs help now."__ Mamoru nodded and left the alley, walking towards the hospital._

And that was basically the end. Usagi was treated immediately. The doctors said she would survive, but she had taken a lethal blow to the stomach and would need plenty of recovery time. It had been 4 days since then, and not another word from Malachite. Mamoru hoped he had wounded him enough to keep him away for awhile; as beautiful as his roses were, they also were poisonous. One question puzzled him over and over though: How did Malachite know Sailor Moon's identity? Mamoru shook his head, knowing he wouldn't get an answer anytime soon.

He stared at the sleeping beauty before him, tears stinging his eyes. He worried, despite what the doctors said, that he might never see her cerulean eyes again, or hear her twinkle laughter, or touch her baby soft skin when he bumped into her every morning. He blinked back his tears when he heard the door open; it was Motoki. "Hey." Motoki said softly, carrying a big bouquet of flowers. Mamoru nodded as a sign of recognition, but said nothing. Motoki set down the bouquet on the table next to Usagi's bed and smiled sheepishly. "They're from my mom.. She spent 3 days picking the flowers out and getting it together in this big thing. I told she didn't need to go to all the trouble, but, well, you know how she is." Mamoru continued to watch Usagi. Motoki sat down in the chair next to Mamoru, drumming his fingers awkwardly on the arm rest. Minutes passed of complete silence. "She hasn't moved once. She isn't even breathing on her own yet.." Motoki jumped at the sound of Mamoru's voice, but tried to soothe any worries. "She'll recover. She's strong." Mamoru nodded. "I know she is.." Motoki patted his friend's back in support.

"But I'm not."

Motoki was confused. "What?"

"I'm not strong, Motoki. I lived my entire life alone. I turned into a cold hearted bastard. But then I met her. She changed me, Motoki. Even you can see that."

Motoki nodded. There was no denying the significant change he had seen in his friend. Mamoru was happier on a day to day basis, rather than walking in the arcade with a stone cold face asking for a cup of coffee, and leaving without a word to anyone.

"I **need** her, Motoki. I'm afraid that.. that without her.. I'll go back to who I used to be. I don't want to be that man anymore. I never wanted to be him, but I had no one.. no one like Usagi to show me what love is." He closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. "I don't even know how she feels about me, but I know how I feel about her.. about Usako.."

Motoki was almost shocked to hear Mamoru use such a name when referring to Usagi, but it seemed to fit perfectly. "Mamoru," he started, "You can live without her, but you don't have to. She's going to be fine.." Mamoru nodded and leaned back in his chair. "And by the way man," Motoki said with a hint of laughter in his voice, "You look like Hell." Mamoru just smiled and put his arms behind his head. "Smell like it, too.." Motoki mumbled under his breath.

Just outside the door, Rei and the girls looked at one another in awe of what they had just heard. "I knew it!" Mina nearly shouted. "I told you, all of you, that he cared for her! Mmmhmmm. I told you, I told you. I am the Goddess of Looooooove, ya know!" Makota rolled her eyes and smacked Mina in the back of the head. "We all knew it, Mina, but.." She glanced at Rei.

Rei and Mamoru had been on a couple of dates, nothing serious, but Rei really seemed to like him. "It's no big deal, guys.." She said quietly. "I know how he feels.. I've always known he cared for her, I just never wanted to admit it." Ami smiled sadly and put a comforting hand around her friend. Rei smiled at her. "Thanks, Ami." Mina and Makota wrapped Rei in a hug as well. "Aw come on guys.. you're gonna give people the impression I'm a softy, here!" The girls laughed and let go before walking into the room to check on their dear friend. What they walked into was a great surprise.

- There it is. You know the drill. Review, and I shall reward with a new chapter!


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone.. this isn't a chapter, so I know you're disappointed, but I'm having a lot of family things going on, some good and some bad. I'm having major writer's block for this story because of everything that's going on. I am working on the chapter piece by piece, and I'm sorry it's taking so long. I hope you all continue to read when I do finally get the next chapter up. I'm really sorry!


End file.
